


Your Secret's Safe With Me(But Is My Heart?)

by Hetalia1912



Series: A/B/O Verse(AU) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Bigotry & Prejudice, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin-centric, Elevator Sex, Famous Sicheng, Hook up to Lovers, Hook-Up, Hook-up to Lovers, Lucas pretends to be an alpha, M/M, Omega Prejudice, Omega Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Prejudice against omegas, Sad Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Secret Omega, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Trapped In Elevator, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, but Sicheng knows that he's an omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: A/B/O Verse(AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637125
Kudos: 7





	Your Secret's Safe With Me(But Is My Heart?)

**5:23 PM**

"Good lord."Lucas muttered to himself in annoyance."I thought that class would never end."

Sighing as he stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to go to the first floor and the doors slowly began to close.

"Excuse me!"Lucas puts a hand on one of the doors and they opened up.Seconds later a young man who looked slightly younger than him ran into the elevator and stood next to him.


End file.
